Friends, I'll miss you
by moonydragon678
Summary: When everyone is gone, and you are all alone, what would you do? Maybe you would write letters to your fallen friends and let the tears fall until the writing is all but flowing ink. Maybe you will struggle to find a way out of the darkness that crushes you, maybe you will never see day again... One letter from each of the seven.
1. Don't Forget

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm writing this story only because I haven't been able to get this scenario out of my head...**

**So in this FF I am writing letters from one of the seven to the other 6, should the six have died - gods forbid. So please don't hate me for this, it more a way to get it out of my head than anything.**

**PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan, please R&R**

* * *

_Dear Friends,_

_What now?_

_I can't believe you all died, even you, Percy Jackson, the greatest hero of all._

_After you all died they combined the two camp, calling it Camp Olympus. It's nice, but I can't enjoy it without my best friends by my side. _

_I'm all alone now, no friends, no friends, no family._

_I don't fit in._

_I hope you have it better where you are. I know you're in Elysium, and I hope your happy._

_I can't look to the future, and I can't focus on the present. I'm stuck in the battle where you fell._

_One day I'll see you again, but I want to let you know, you are in my heart forever._

_Please, just... don't forget me, because I will never forget you._

_To my dear friends,_

_I am sorry,_

_Frank_

* * *

**-Moonydragon678**


	2. Sadness

**Hi,**

**Before I start I want to give a shout out to a couple of people:**

**Sammy (Guest) - I really hope what I heard was wrong, and your are right. Thanks for the complement. I hope it doesn't become reality too!**

**Tintcalad - Thanks, that means a lot to me.**

**Guest - I don't know how to reply to that, but I want to give you a shout out anyway. : )**

**And ro781727 - Same as to Sammy. It was something I saw and it was most likely made up to make everyone panic, and I know I shouldn't believe it, but I can't help but be worried.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

_Dear friends,_

_I hope you are happy in Elysium._

_My life has been lonely and empty since you left._

_One privilege I do have as Pluto's daughter, I know you are all in Elysium. _

_I have no reason to go on now._

_Frank, my perfect boyfriend, you died, now I don't have anyone to share my life with._

_Annabeth and Percy, even you died, the perfect couple, the strategist and the most powerful demi-god in the history of demi-gods._

_Of course, I miss you too, Piper, Jason, and Leo._

_I'm sorry._

_Maybe I'll see you soon. I certainly hope so._

_Yours in sadness,_

_Hazel_


	3. Numb

**Hi**

**- Guest - Thank-you**

**- Tincalad -Thanks, you review means a lot. :)**

**- I don't own PJO or HoO**

**- Here is the next chapter**

* * *

_To my friends,_

_Why did you leave?_

_When you died, everyone was devastated._

_They all cried, but I was numb._

_Numb, I was alone in my own world, but then the burning._

_The gods and goddess conducted a formal burning. But you wouldn't want that, would you?_

_You would want it with your family and friends. However annoying my siblings are, I would have wanted it with them too._

_The gods still allowed people to speak at the burning._

_Jason: Both Roman and Greek spoke for you, they spoke of your bravery and knack for following the rules._

_Frank: They spoke of how you found yourself during that quest._

_Hazel: They spoke of you with high respect, you have done more for this world than many people 3 times your age. You were only 13, and you where taken from our world too soon._

_Leo: You could make anyone smile. You never failed to find a joke and brighten even the most depressing moments. And Leo, Calypso was released .. but she hated it here without you..._

_Annabeth: For you, they spoke about so many things. Aphrodite held a separate sermon for 'Percabeth.' For you, the most commonly mentioned things where your courage, ability to cope even in the worst, and, of course, Percabeth._

_Percy: Everyone spoke for you, quite literally. I know you people fawning over you, but your burning went on for hours and hours. Both Greek, Roman and gods spoke about your loyalty, your time in Tartarus, bravery, your leadership, and Percabeth..._

_I miss you with everything I have, but I have to keep going._

_One day I'll see you again, bu until then_

_Piper_


	4. Broken

**OH MY GODS! ALMOST 1000 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**P.S. In this chapter, just pretend that this characters demi-gods brother and sisters died.**

* * *

_Your all gone._

_I can't get that around my brain. _

_It seems unreal and illogical._

_How could you, the most important 6 die, while I, the seventh wheel, stay alive._

_I have lost too much in my life. _

_My mother, my pet dragon, my brother, my sister, you guys, and I remain unable to retrace my steps to my lover._

_All these losses have left me as empty as a nut shell._

_It's tearing me apart, and I have nothing left to build myself back up again. _

_Machines work in logical way, yet, if the world was a machine, I would try and fix it until the day I died._

_I know now, what I saw before was an illusion._

_Life is not a fair play game, it is one the fates control with their steel hearts._

_This world is unfix able, and so am I._

_I'm going to try and hold out, because that's what you would've wanted. _

_I'm broken, and so is the world._

_Leo_

* * *

**I cried during this one...**

**R&R**


End file.
